


Dozen it drive you crazy

by jungkookay



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkookay/pseuds/jungkookay
Summary: AU where Eve is the new student and Villanelle is paired with her.
Relationships: complicated
Comments: 29
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

12 o'clock, Anna is preparing her lunch with the other teachers. Damn it the microwave is broken, so she will have to go to the counselling staff's lounge. She doesn't like going there because Jerome always tries to shoot his shot and fails. Anna is a closeted lesbian in an unhappy but safe marriage. 

Beep..beep.. 

She takes her burning hot tupperware of lasagna out of the microwave and quickly drops it on the table behind. 

"Noo be careful!" 

Anna looks behind and there he is, our dear Jerome, the school counselor. He has a phD and all, so the reason why he would chose to work in such a place is a mystery to most of the staff.

"Oh I'm sorry!" whispers Anna as she takes out the files under the lasagna. They were slightly stained by some sauce under the tupperware.

"Eh it's fine. I can always just change the covers." replies Jerome. "Have you met the new student yet? I met her for the 'first day at school' session. She seems like a smart but very introvert girl, will you help her to be included in team works?" 

"No, I haven't. What's her name? Let me check if I have an email from the principal.. no nothing." Anna isn't surprised.

"Eve Polastri, hmm go see Principal Vasiliev, he might have forgotten, or do you want me to come with you?" offers Jerome in a flirtatious tone.

"Oh haha it will be fine like that, thanks though!" responds Anna as she tiptoes her way out of the room.

She walks to Principal Vasiliev's or shall we call him Konstantin's office. Many feet away she can already hear his laugh, but only his. Is he drinking alone again? It wouldn't be the first time.

Knock Knock

"Yes come in?" 

"Hello, Principal Vasiliev. I.."

"Call me Konstantin, what have I said?" teased Konstantin while he frowned his eyebrows, before exploding in laughter again.

"Yes sorry Konstantin, I wanted to ask you about the new student? Eve Polastri?"

"Hmm let me search for something.." answers the principal as he browses through his desk to find a document with her informations. While doing so, he knocks over the tiny bottles he's been drinking. "Oops! Ah, there is her file!"

"Thank you." Anna then leaves with the file on hand and finds a bench in the hallway. She quickly finds Eve's schedule and sees that she will have a class with her today. It says that Eve has already taken a French class, so she should be fine in Anna's language class.

1 o'clock, classes start in 15 minutes. Anna doesn't have any classes for this period. She then glances over the schedule again and notices that Eve had a gym class today, and at this time of the year, the students are evaluated on team sports. Anna wondered if Eve was an outcast.

"Hi Dasha, I see that you had a new student today?"

"Oh don't talk to me about her! She slowed her team during volleyball so much that I benched her."

"Whoa isn't that too much for a first day at school?" asked Anna with a hint of disgust that she usually hides better with Dasha.

"Well she better get used to my way." retorts Dasha before walking away with her usual prideful posture.

Wow I wouldn't be surprised if she was a killer or a hitman in her past lives, sarcastically thinks Anna to herself.

Anna takes the opportunity to finish her corrections in her office. She only has time to correct one, the first student's on the list. Oxana Astankova. She is ironically the first in her class too. This girl has a gift in languages. She learns with so much ease and pronounces any language like a native. "Should I pair her with the new student just for the first 2 weeks to help her get used to the rhythm of the class" wonders Anna to herself. What interrupts her distracted session of correction is Gemma. 

Gemma and her are secret lovers, although Gemma is not closeted.From the first day they met they felt a spark, a connection. Gemma was always the pursuer and Anna the pursued. They liked their relationship like that.

"Hi Gemma, I.. missed you" shyly said Anna as she was blushing.

Gemma grinned and slowly walked towards her desk. She then closed the blinds behind Anna's chair and slowly kissed her. Anna softly moaned and said" I can't wait to see you tonight."

"Me too. By the way I have this new student in my class, Emma or Eva... Eve! She is very timid but draws very well. Better than the average even, look!" She handed her a drawing Eve almost finished today.

Anna was impressed. It looked just like the painting she had in her bedroom, the one she stared at when she was waiting for her husband to finish when they had sex. "Wow yeah it is really detailed. Impressive!" approved Anna with a nervous smile.

"Ugh I have a doctor's appointment at 3, gotta go now if I want to catch my bus!" Gemma was quite clumsy with her cars and always got into small accidents, so she decided to stop driving alltogether. 

Anna was then left in her office alone again.  
2:24 shit! Her class was about to start in 6 minutes! Plus it was at the 4th floor and the elevator was broken. 

Panting after running up the stairs, Anna entered her classroom and the students greeted her as they usually do. She was a well liked teacher, as she was not too hard and genuinely cared about her students. "Hello everybody! Oxana, Eve? Can you both come forward?"

Oxana raised an eyebrow and came. Eve was slowly walking with a sudden anxiety. Wow that girl is kind of pretty, she thought, but I'm straight, she also thought. 

"Yes?" Asked Oxana

"I know you like to sit with your friend Nadia but for this week and next week, can you please sit with Eve? Just to get her used to our pace and to answer her questions." Anna was 50 percent sure she would say yes.

"Uhh no? Why do I have to be her nanny? Can't you ask someone like Sebastian? No one likes him and he has good grades.." 

"Oxana! I didn't teach you those manners. Look, I am asking for a simple thing, just to be friendly with a classmate for 2 weeks. I will give you a 5% boost to your grade if you accept." offers Anna.

"Um I don't want to be forcing someone to be my friend. I don't mind being alone, I am used to it..." comments Eve while looking at the floor.

"See? She doesn't like me either!" mockingly said Oxana.

"Well that makes a thing in common for both of you already! Ugh I am tired, just go sit with her at the back, end of discussion!" ordered Anna.

Oxana rolled her eyes and took her stuff to sit at the back with Eve. Eve did not dare to meet her gaze, but saw Oxana staring at her in the corner of her right eye. She pretended to not know.

Luckily for both of them, there was no team work that day. Just a pop quiz, which are usually made easy to help students boost their grades and also to see Eve's level in foreign languages.


	2. Chapter 2

3:30, school is over. Oxana packs her things without giving a second look at Eve and leaves. She joggs to catch up with Nadia.

"This class was soo boring ughh, why did it have to be me.." she complains. 

"Well YOU didn't have to sit next to Sebastian!" screamed Nadia.

"What? Doesn't he sit in the back with the other loners usually?"

"Yeah usually.. but he's been so obssessed with you, he keeps asking me to tell you he loves you." 

Villanelle jokingly pretends to gag and they go separate ways to find their lockers. While packing her bag, the creepy cleaning man called Julian approaches her and mumbles: "Careful... don't put dirt on my floor. Oh these ungrateful children.. all my work and for what I get..". He then walks away and Villanelle quietly laughs. She would not be surprised if he was the type to collect a thousand stamps or any useless stuff like that in his house.

Eve is completly lost after the class. It takes her 15 minutes to find her locker. Of course, she missed her bus. "There is always the city bus!" says a masculine voice behind her. 

The man is short, red-haired and middle aged with a strong Brittish accent. He has a tag on his jacket with the name Raymond on it. Eve assumes he is some sort of recess supervisor. "Can you tell me which one to take to get to the terminus Peele?"

"Sure, hmm it's the 109. Lucky for you it comes by each 15 minutes. Darn it there is a fight over there I have to go. HEY leave him alone!!" yells Raymond as he sprints his way to the sidewalk where two students appear to be fighting.

His gait is quite funny to walk, as he is fat and short. He reminds Eve of Wario. Once she finds the bus stop, she sits on the bench. 

3:53, 7 minutes left. While waiting, Eve watches the teachers leaving school. She notices this teacher with this horrendous moustache. He seems like a cool teacher though, thinks Eve. Next to him is an elegantly dressed middle aged woman loading her car. She has many transparent boxes in which are objects looking like contenants for chemistry experiments. She must be the Sciences teacher. The moustache man must be a teacher of something boring like history or geography. 

Finally the bus arrives, it has 2 minutes of advance, which brightens Eve's mood slightly. 

Eve is feeling somewhat overwhelmed by all the new information she has processed today, the new teachers, students, homeworks to get done.. and also that girl Oks..something. What a weird name she has, thinks Eve, but there was something about her aura that was so intriguing and a bit attractive. Thinking about her being forced to work with her made her feel so bad about herself. 

It's just for 2 weeks, reminded Eve to herself.

{the next day} 

9 o'clock, the bus arrives, Eve is feeling nervous and maybe even more than yesterday. She will have classes she never had before, so maybe the chances of seeing that girl are lower today.

9:15, she has arrived at school. She manages to find her locker, get her stuff and find her classroom in all of 6 minutes, which is a big accomplishment for a second day student.

Her first class is science. Eve quickly checks to see if the blonde is here. Oof she isn't. Her friend is in the class though. Meh, that's not a big deal. 

9:30, Mrs Martens takes attendance. She then shows with her projector the specific arrangements of seats she prepared. Eve will sit next to the Oks girl's friend, Nadia. 

"Hi! Wait are you in my languages class? I think I saw you yesterday?" enthusiastically asks Nadia.

"Yeah, sorry for stealing your friend, I didn't mean to." apologizes Eve.

"Oh haha no worries, I like seeing Vil in unfamiliar situations. It's just so funny and we can laugh about it after, you know?"

"Oh okay yeah I guess. I'm glad you are okay with that, at least" retorts Eve in a ruder tone that she expected to let out.

"Wait.. don't let Vill's reaction put you down! She is always cold at the beginning but she might get friendlier with time. " reassures Nadia.

"I don't mean to be nosey but doesn't her name start with an O?" asks Eve.

"Yeahh... well it's a long story but her name is a big reminder of her past in Russia... anyways long story short story- she prefers the name Villanelle now." tells Nadia with a slight annoyance in her tone. 

Eve notices it and stays quiet for the rest of the class. Luckily, they will only start lab assignments next month, and so the seats plan will already be different.

10:30, break time for 15 minutes. Eve is kinda hungry and decides to go at the cafeteria for the first time. Wow there are more food options than expected. What should I buy, wonders Eve. She feels like buying something light, like a sandwich with a carton of chocolate milk. 

Just as she pays for her food, she hears a voice she could never forget, shouting: "Nooo there isn't any chocolate milk left??"


	3. Chapter 3

Eve then starts thinking. They started their idkwhatship on a bad note, maybe offering her her chocolate milk could be the first step towards a truce.

"Hello Villanelle, I could give you mine if you want? I just remembered I have one in my lunchbox." lied Eve.

"Woah that's cool, thanks!" exclaimed Villanelle, while handing her some coins. "Wait how do you know my name?"

"Oh no don't. It's .. my pleasure and Nadia told me you prefered that name."shyly responds Eve.

Villanelle then takes the carton off Eve's hand and accidentally brush it a bit. Eve can't help but blush at this contact. Villanelle simply smiles and runs off. 

Why am I not hungry anymore? wondered Eve. Shit it's already 10:42!! Class starts in 3 minutes and it is in the basement, which Eve has not explored yet. Her next class is maths.

She arrives one minute late, but seeing how nervous she seems and knowing that she's new, Mr. Polastri lets it go for this time.

Ew lol so he's the moustache guy? Hmm I can kinda see that in him too, remarked Eve.

As she entered the classroom, she noticed an empty carton of chocolate milk in the recycling bin. Of course it had to be Villanelle's. She looked up and saw her sitting behind a 2 seats desk but alone. There were no other seats at the front and Eve has started developing myopia lately, she had no choice.

"Sorry, can I sit?" demanded Eve in a hesitant tone.

Villanelle simply nodded while raising her eyebrows. 

It was quite awkward. 

"Okay students, let's do a fun project. We learned the basics of physics and I believe you all know how to use a ruler?" laughed Mr. Polastri." Well I want you to build me something that creates motion in any way, but without electricity. You could do something like a mini bike, with a pulley system." The students laughed in response. He was a very amusing teacher that gave assignments on more interesting things that simple equations. 

"Is it in teams?" asks Sebastian hopeful.

"Yes.. hm to make it easy, just be with the person you are sitting next to." decides Mr. Polastri. 

Villanelle discretely sighs in relief. Eve notices it and doesn't know if she should feel flattered or not.. 

"Project is due by the end of this term, so february 11th. Don't hesitate to come at my office hours for some advice!" offers the teacher. "Next class have a paper ready with the plan and the material you will need. I will help you access it." 

Eve and Villanelle don't exchange a word during this class. Eve hesitates to ask how they will get together to work on it, Villanelle seemed to be in another headspace. 

12 o'clock, lunchtime. After the ring bells, Villanelle packs her stuff and leaves after saying a low "bye". Eve was still packing her stuff so she didn't have the time to say it back and when she looked up, Villanelle was already gone. She told me bye at least, thought Eve.

She didn't want to sit alone in the cafeteria and to look like a loner, so she decided to go to the arts' classroom to pretendly work on her project. Gemma was more than happy that a student wanted to do extra work. Eve sat at the very back of the classroom, which saddened her, as she was the type of teacher to love small talk with students. 

Next class was her language class. Eve felt so awkward sitting next to Villanelle, who did not seem to have a good day. "Are you okay?" Eve felt a wave of regret as those words came out of her mouth.

"No." admitted Villanellle while looking forward.

"If you want, you can talk to me someday. I don't judge and I listen pretty well, I think." nervously offers Eve trying to have eye contact.

She looks down instanly when Villanelle meets her gaze and replies "Thank you." with a smile that seems sincere.

2 words, I better not start overthinking ahout them, cringes Eve.

Anna glances at them every now and then to see how it's going between them. She smiles at Oksana, to thank her for being welcoming, which is not an easy task for her. Villanelle smiles back to respond.

Luckily for Eve who is not ready to actually have to talk to her, there isn't team work that day. There will be next class, though, but she will feel more ready then. 

2:15, class is over. Eve hurries to be the one to leave first and to avoid all that awkwardness of goodbyes. By being so quick, she forgets her watch on her desk, which she often removes to fiddle with when she's nervous. "Bye!" said Eve while avoiding eye contact and turning her back to walk away.

Villanelle was about to say bye too when she had to fix her shoe lace and while doing so, she noticed Eve's watch on the desk. 

Should I give it to Anna so she gives it to Eve next class, ponders Villanelle, or...  
\--

Eve has to go see Jerome again, to discuss about her first days and to talk about her stress or anxieties. Eve expresses to him that she really doesn't feel the need to keep seeing him so often. 

"Well then thats with Konstantin that you discuss that. He is the one who insists on the fact that new students don't feel alone." croaks Jerome

"Konstantin?"

"Principal Vasiliev."

"Ah okay I will go now then. Thank you for caring during our sessions." 

And so Eve goes on her way to his office. The door is open but there is no sound. She decides to slowly enter and she sees the desk is empty. Documents are scattered all over the place. 

She will come another time. As she opens the door a bit too fast, a wallet falls from the table she accidentally hit. As she picks it up, Konstantin says" You!! A thief?? Wow it really is time I retire HAHAHA maybe that Duzran witch isn't wrong about everything.. ah kids."

"No this isn't what you think!!" panics Eve " I just wanted to request to not have counselling sessions anymore. It is a kind gesture, but I really don't need them." 

"Ohh okay! You didn't have to steal to tell me that." threatens Konstantin with a serious face. The look on Eve's is enough for him to explode in laughter and scoff "Just a joke!". While he is laughing, Eve discretely leaves his office. 

3:15, school ends in 15 minutes. Eve chooses to use this time to pack her bag in advance and to wait for the bus early. She is done and now it's 3:22, she still has time for a quick pee.

All the stalls are closed, except one. She goes for it and when she pushes the door open, it hits Villanelle who was crying on the floor.

"Can you stay with me a bit?" practically begs Villanelle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to know a bit more on Villanelle's backstory.

Eve doesn't know what to respond, and what comes out of her mouth is almost unvolontary:" Can it be after I pee? It's really urgent!" She closes her eyes while cringing after saying that.

Villanelle seems to find that amusing rather than rude. She blows her stuffed nose and gets up to leave the place. Eve feels kinda embarrassed and wonders where this confidence came from. It's also awkward to know that Villanelle can hear her peeing and the small farts that announce the soon to be emptiness of her bladder. 

When she comes out, Villanelle is standing against a sink, with her arms crossed. She is staring at Eve in a way even I couldn't describe. A lost but focused look, if it makes sense.

Eve feels her cheeks blushing as she is being examined by Villanelle. She avoids eye contact and washes her hands. As she turns the faucet on, waters comes out with a pressure comparable to a kärcher. Her sweater is already soaking wet by the time she turns it off. She used the ONE sink that was broken, and Villanelle knew it. 

Instead of being salty, she just laughs and so does Villanelle. This moment is just hilariously absurd. "I have a spare shirt in my locker in case something like that happens to me... I can lend you one if you want?" suggests Villanelle.

"Oh yeah thank you. Do I wait for you here.?"

"You can come with me Eve. I won't eat you." pleasants Villanelle.

Eve smiles and takes her stuff as she shivers. Villanelle gives her her sweater to wear meanwhile. It smells good, like lavender and also like french fries. 

When they are arrived to her locker, Sebastian quickens his pace to meet them. "Hey..hel..hi Oksana, it's Sebastian." 

"Yeah I know your name." dryly replies Villanelle.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me or just walk with me? I know you live close... oh now I sound like a stalker." 

"Not today."

"Tomorrow?"

"Not ever." coldly announced the blonde.

Sebastian walked away as if someone told him to get a real life or something.

Eve kind of felt bad for him and did not know if Villanelle was a good person anymore. What is a good person anyways?... not now eve!! I am literally at her locker. 

"There you go." Villanelle hands her a purple shirt. 

"Thanks." 

Villanelle notices that Eve is a bit drier since Sebastian came. "You know, I am not like that with people usually. Just him... he is special. Can't he take the hint that I would rather die than sleep with him? Or any man! " snapped Villanelle.

Eve didn't know what to do with that information. She then reached for her wrist to look at the time. Shit! Where is her watch now.

"Have you seen my watch? I maybe took it off in our language class... I'm not sure actually.."

"No I haven't, sorry" lies Villanelle as she fakes a sympathizing face "You know, that boy might be wrong about a thousand things but he is right about one, I do live close to the school. Do you?"

"Yeah, although I prefer to take the bus. It would be a 20 minutes walk."

"Would you like to walk together just tonight?"  
proposes Villanelle with a big smile.

"Sure, let's go."

During their walk, she notices that everyone says bye to Villanelle or smiles at her while she barely pays attention to any of them. She is really good looking tho, so I get her charm, admitts Eve to herself.

"So what happened today?" . Eve didn't mean to sound so blunt but at the same time she wanted to get straight to the point.

"Wow you are so direct! Truth is I don't know. I struggle with the concept of the truth, honestly. Most people say they want it without being ready for it.." pensively answers Villanelle.

Eve takes it as a "i dont want to talk about it". They walk in silence for the rest of the distance. Once they are arrived at Eve's house, they are not sure of how to say goodbye. It's way too early for a hug so to break this awkwardness, Eve thanks her for keeping her company and wishes her a safe walk back home. Villanelle thanks her and stares into her eyes with a faint smile for a good 6 seconds after she is done talking. 

Eve then joggs to her door to shut it while leaning her back on it once she's inside.   
Why is my heart beating so fast...ugh is that sweat? stresses Eve. The best way to relax is to take a bath asap. The rest of her night goes smoothly, but we can't say the same for Villanelle.

Villanelle pretended to start walking at the same time Eve jogged her way back home. But then she watched her enter. She stood in front of her house maybe 2 minutes. She didn't stay because she enjoyed watching, she just did not want to go home.

It took her 30 minutes to get home, and by the time she did it was already dark. She was met with a hard slap on the cheek for arriving late from her mom. "Go to your room! You better not come out of it until tomorrow!" she threatened while cuddling with the baby. The baby was the child of her new husband, a jerk that kept asking her to let him "take care of the slut once and for all". Tatiana refused and prefered to take care of her herself. 

Villanelle was the child of a man who sacrified his life for others and who died in war. He was a hero, not only because of his job but because he lighted the humanity switch in Villanelle and always encouraged her to be selfishly happy. Their philosophy was "in the end, the only person you have is yourself, so you need to take care and love yourself more than anyone can!". Villanelle greatly missed him, he passed away 8 years ago, so when she was around 7. 

Greco was the name of her step father. He was maybe 50, quite tall but not very strong. He was strong enough to force Villanelle to do things she did not want, like sexual favors. Threats were his strength. 

Usually she is used to be treated like shit and to be be hungry, but for some reason it hurt more today. Was it because she felt like she had someone who started caring for her? Was it because for the first time someone could really see through her? She doesn't even know. Thinking of her moment with Eve in the bathroom brings a smile to her face, a little light shined on her face darkened by anger and sadness.


	5. Chapter 5

9:30, Eve's first class is gym. She is not looking forward to being humiliated and yelled at by her teacher. Once she is changed and she searches for a spot on the bench she realizes that Villanelle is in her class too. She didn't even notice her on the first day. Wow. Hopefully she doesn't see me, she hopes.

"Eve! Hi. I was thinking we could start our maths project this weekend?" advances Villanelle.

"Oh yeah.. anyways we have to submit a paper with our plan next week right?"

"True.." Villanelle looks at Eve just standing there. She looks like she is not sure whether or not she can sit next to her. "You can sit Eve, you know." chuckles Villanelle

Eve awkwardly sits between her and a girl called Inga. She is a big boned girl that takes up a lot of space for a bench that can take up to 10 people. This sort of forces to sit closer to Villanelle, and she accidentally brushes her knee on the blonde's thigh, which she doesn't move. Hasn't she noticed?? Or maybe she doesn't care? Or does she like it? A million questions go through Eve's mind.

Raymond comes in the gymnasium and announces:"Mrs Duzran has a cold so I will be taking over today. Since I cannot evaluate you on her behalf, today is a free period. Pair yourself in 2s and play any sport. The only rule, no fights!" laughs the supervisor. No one else laughs, except Agniya, a student.

Villanelle then turns to Eve like to ask her what she is down to do, but Eve doesn't know. She then says:" I have to go to the loo for a minute. Be right back! Pick anything you want, I don't mind."

Villanelle stands there and goes in line to pick something. By the time her turn comes, the equipments for fun games are all gone. Oh she spoke too fast, she finds 2 ping pong racquets and a ball! That will be fun, she thinks. But where is Eve?

Villanelle heads to the bathroom and finds Eve washing her hands. She then stares at her hair for a few instants before Eve turns around and ask:" so what did you pick?". The blonde simply raises her hands with the racquets and they both grin at each other.

The ping pong tables are in a room down a random hallway of the basement. What a weird school right? 

The door is open but it seems like no one else picked their sport since the room is empty and dark. They laugh about it and then take their position. Eve will start the game. While playing, they avoid eye contact at first but then Villanelle lets out:" Why don't we play a game?"

"Isn't that what we are doing right now?" jokes Eve.

"No... I mean like a game of questions! I ask something, you answer and then ask me a question, it is really fun! Nadia and I love that game."

"You start."

"Wow you really never wait to get straight to the point do you? Ok, do you have a boyfriend?" she ironically asks while partially wishing that the answer will be no, for some reason.

"No...I" It seems like she was about to complete her sentence but she decided to leave it there. "Do you?"

"I guess you weren't listening last night when I said I dont like boys like that." sarcastically answers Villanelle as she rolls her eyes. "Your turn!"

"How did you and Nadia become friends?" Eve hoped this wouldn't come out as a question from an awkward forever alone probably gay girl. 

"We were registered in the same... activity club when we were younger." retorts Villanelle with a voice tinted with more cold than usual.  
Her expression quickly changes when she asks her question :" Do you think that we would be friends if Mrs Leonova didn't pair us?"

"Can I be honest?" nervously seeks Eve. She was also surprised to know that the blonde saw her as a friend already.

"That's the idea of the game." smiles Villanelle.

"I don't think that I would ever have talked to you if we weren't obligated." 

"Why is that?" Villanelle then tries to meet Eve's gaze but she is looking down, before raising her eyes and answering :"I don't know. You just seem so cool and confident and I'm just there. You're like the Heather of the whole school." blushes Eve as she realizes she just gave away part of the perception of Villanelle she was supposed to keep only to herself.  
Shit did I say too much, panics Eve.

Villanelle doesn't answer right away, she just looks at Eve with heart eyes and a flattered smile. "You see me as someone pretty?"

"Of course I do, who wouldn't?"

Before having the time to answer anything, Agniya, basically any teacher's pet comes to tell them to come back to the gym to take the attendance. Eve quickly leaves the gym and avoids Villanelle for the rest of the class. She really feels like she said too much. That's her problem, she always says and feels to much. How is it possible, when she is never enough at the same time.

Villanelle didn't dare to catch up with Eve after seeing her leave like that. She guessed that Eve was in a state of gay panic or something. She was still very flustered of their interaction. She knew that they would not have any classes together today so she held on tight to the memory of Eve's words.

{the next day}

Eve felt really nervous this morning, to get rid of her stress she thought of walking instead of taking the bus. She woke up earlier than usual to be sure she wouldn't be late. Her first period was her language class. It's friday at least, she reassured herself.

9:17, she arrived at school. Their language class was at the fourth floor, so she had to hurry a bit. She didn't even eat because of her nervousness. Now that her walk relaxed her, she feels hungry. No time to eat she's got to hurry! 

Once she arrives, the first thing she notices is that Villanelle isn't there. She is usually there early, as her and the teacher have a good relationship. She would never skip this class wihtout advising her, at least. Eve then gets up and asks Mrs Leonova:" Hello Mrs, do you know why Oksana isn't there today?"

"No, she hasn't told me anything. Maybe her bus is just late!" comforted Anna.

Eve then faked a smile and went back to her seat. She had a feeling something was not right. 

"Hi Nadia, can you tell me Villanelle's address? We hung out yesterday and I forgot my workbook at her house. I asked her to leave it on her porch and I will get it this lunchtime." made up Eve.

"Sure, let me write it down!" 

Eve didn't like lying, but she liked not knowing even less. She was looking forward to lunchtime but at the same time was worried of what she could see. 

Her next period was arts, which allowed her to unwind for a bit and to concentrate on something less nerve wracking. 

11:45, lunch time! Luckily for Eve, her locker was in the same hallway as the classroom, allowing her to put her arts stuf in her locker and to leave with only her bag and her lunch. She would eat it on her way back from Villanelle's, she planned. 

She used her phone's map app, called mApp to find Villanelle's house. It was only 7 minutes away, but in the opposite direction of hers. Her house looked pretty, but somewhat neglected. There were many spiderwebs on the ceiling of her porch and dirt on the entrance. On the other hand the garden had very colorful and well maintained flowers of all kind. The first impression of her house was an oxymoron itself. 

Eve had to take a minute to gather the courage to knock. She wasn't sure Villanelle would feel comfortable knowing that Eve has seen her house. Eve remembers that she has nothing to lose.

knock knock knock

The door slowly opens, a scary looking man asks "Who're you!" with an aggressive tone.

"Hi sir, I'm looking for Oksana?.."

He opens the door further and walks away while drinking his beer. Eve takes it as an invite. She doesn't need him to say where her room is to find her, it's like she was pulled towards it by a force from her subconscious. 

After walking up the stairs and turning right, she slowly knocks on Villanelle's room. No answer. 

"Hi Villanelle it's Eve. I just wanted... to be there." stutters Eve. She waits 30 seconds before adding "No worries I understand if you would rather be alone, I'll go."

Eve then walks away with a growing heartache until she hears a squeak from the door opening. Villanelle is in her pjs and has a black eye plus a few bleeding bruises on her face. 

"Actually I'd like you to stay...please."


	6. Chapter 6

Eve is bewildered and doesn't know what to answer. She just knows what to do. She gently approaches Villanelle and enters her room. She could be asking her what happened or who did that, but it looks like the answer is pretty obvious, plus now really isn't the time. 

"Are you sure you're okay with me staying?"

"Yes, thank you for coming. How did you find my address?" asks Villanelle while wincing after trying to smile.

"I made up a story and asked Nadia" smiled Eve.

"Ah Nadia, she is so gullible! Wow I should tell her to not give away my address to anyone.."

She instantly notices Eve feeling awkward after she said that. She then reaches for her hand and holds it while saying:" But not you, Eve, you're not anyone. Not to me anyway."

Eve a pda person but for some reason she doesn't mind this physical contact. She looks into Villanelle's eyes and calculates what she should say next.

"Are you allowed to go out?"

"Of the house? Yeah! It suits my step father. The longer I'm away the happier he is. I didn't come today because I didn't want people asking questions." She answers with anger.

"My parents travelled back to Korea last week to see my grandmother, she is sick. I am home with my aunt...so I wouldn't mind to invite you if you want?"

"Yeah I'd love that but I have nothing to give you in exchange... " apologizes Villanelle.

"You feeling better will be a good enough reward for me." replies Eve.

Villanelle has never been cared for like that. "Thank you, Eve. I really appreciate it."

Eve simply smiles back while nodding. She then gives Villanelle a few minutes to pack her stuff. Villanelle tells her to wait for her outside. 

Eve heads downstairs and hears a loud snoring, the step father is sleeping next to his many many empty bottles of beer and scotch. Eve can't help but look at him with disgust and contempt.

Once she is outside, a cold breeze welcomes her asshe zips her jacket up. It's only August so it's too early to be cold like that!

Villanelle comes out a few minutes later with only her backpack and a small bag with her stuff. Eve offers to hold one of them but Villanelle shrugs it off with a smile and says no thanks.

They have a long walk ahead and mid way, Eve's stomach starts growling and she can only think of the hunger Villanelle must be feeling.

"Hey are you hungry? I have my lunch on me right now, have it. I am not hungry" lied Eve.

"Oh my god yes I am. Thank you so much!"

Eve hands her a tupperware of dumplings with rice on the side. Villanelle can't help but smile at this kind gesture but also at the unexpected turn their relationship took leading to this situation.

30 minutes later they are arrived at Eve's house. "Goh-moh?" calls Eve

No answer. 

"She is probably doing groceries or something. Don't worry about her she is welcoming and she won't mind having you here." reassures Eve. "Let's get you settled. There is a guest room right in front of mine."

"Are you sure it's okay? I don't mind sleeping on the couch.." shyly murmurs Villanelle.

"What? No way! Here friends are treated like family." She instantly regreted saying this. It was too early for these types of comments.

"Is it okay if I go take a nap? I haven't been able to sleep for the last few days." 

"Yeah, no worries. Rest well." smiles Eve.

Villanelle smiles at her with a grateful smile then heads to the guest room. She doesn't take the time to remove her jacket before dropping on the bed and falling asleep in the blink of an eye. 

Eve stays in the living room downstairs while she prepares an excuse for skipping her classes. Being welcoming to others will be praised by her aunt, but SKIPPING CLASS?? that was where the line was drawn. Before she is done figuring out her lie, the door opens.

"Eve I'm home!"

"Hi! I need to talk to you about something..." guiltily admitts Eve.

"If it's about you skipping your two last classes, you better have a good explanation! But anyways come help me unload the car before telling me the excuse you made up." teased the aunt with a smile.

Eve loved her so much. She was the most understanding person she has ever met and that's maybe the quality Eve loves most in a person. 

"A girl from your classes??" asks the aunt while putting the bags on the counter.

"Yeah, she has nowhere else to go. She needed my help. I...just felt like it was the right thing to do...no?"

"Yes of course! I always taught you to show generosity to the ones in need, to be a good Samaritan!"

"True. Right now she is resting, you will meet her at diner okay?"

"No problem. Now go catch up on your work! I'll leave an email saying that I had an emergency and I had to pick you up today."

Eve smiled and ran upstairs to catch up on her work. She noticed Villanelle in the bathroom looking through the closets. 

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh my god you scared me. I was looking for some desinfectant and maybe some bandaids. Sorry." apologized Villanelle.

"They're downstairs. I can do it for you if you want." offers Eve. 

"Yeah, that would be nice. My face stings a bit."

They both walk downstairs and Villanelle sits on the counter while waiting. Eve didn't expect to be so close to her physically, but she turned her feelings down for the moment. Now wasn't the time!

"Okay now it is gonna sting more." She applies the desinfectant. Villanelle barely winces, she seems resistant to pain to some extent. Eve then puts some polisporin and band aids on the deepest cuts. 

"Okay you're all done now. You can take anything you want from the fridge, I have to catch up on my languages homework for tomorrow." As Villanelle is about to answer, Eve quickly leaves. Man why am I so awkward around her, cringes Eve.

Villanelle opens the fridge and takes a blueberry flavored yogourt. She feels full for the first time since a long time. Full of joy, love, hope and of yogourt.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Villanelle feels ready to go back to school. Their cohabitation goes very well during the next days although they don't talk much. Most of the time Eve finds a way to avoid her and the awkwardness that invades them lately. 

Villanelle used to make her feel a bit flustered before but now she makes her feel straight up nervousness. She hopes Villanelle doesn't feel the same. 

Wednesday morning, Mr Polastri reminds the students to have their plans ready for friday's class. Neither Eve or Villanelle have thought about what they would build. They will have their language class at last period, so they probably will be able to talk about it and decide.

2:30, their language class begins. Mrs Leonova announces that they will have a free period today, once they are able to write a 200 word story in another language than English. The students can do it in teams of max 3 people, or alone. Eve doesn't want to assume that Villanelle would want to work with her just because she hosts her in her home. She starts working on her own while avoiding to look at Villanelle. 

Villanelle doesn't notice her at first but after she wrote 3 lines, she retorts:"Wait the work should be fair! Put the paper in the middle so I can see. We should write 5 lines each other until it reaches 200, so it's fair."

"Ohh ok yeah, I just thought you would want to work..." and before she has time to add "with Nadia" Villanelle cuts her off and says "Alone? While you are next to me? Pff" she laughs.

Eve made up a story in french about a boy who is in love with a girl that never shows up when they have a rendez vous. People tell him to give up and that she is playing him, but what he doesn't know is that she is in his head. Maybe she does love him but only in his reality, so to be with her once and for all he kills himself to be with her forever. Cheesy and tragic huh? Eve doesn't know where this idea came from. Villanelle seems surprised by it but not unpleased. 

They are done writing it in 10 minutes, thanks to Villanelle's talent in languages and especially french. They hand out the paper and after reading it, Anna says:"Wow it is really well written! There are no mistakes of syntax, which is difficult in french. Only a few spelling mistakes... but you will have a good grade. I am glad you girls managed to work well together and I am proud of you Oksana, for being welcoming in the end."

"Which mistakes?" asks Villanelle after ignoring the pretty sincere compliment.

"Ah... nothing big. Just here, the word "éphémère" takes a ph, not an f. And a few mistakes of verbs ending in 'é' or 'er'." scoffs Anna.

"Do you want to work on our maths project?" asks Eve to change the subject. She doesn't really see why Villanelle insisted on her mistakes, she usually sees her being satisfied with her good grades without having any interest in the rest. 

"Yeah good idea" answers Villanelle not really in the mood.

Before sitting Eve realizes her chair has been moved much closer to Villanelle's, probably by someone who passed by accidentally. She moves her chair to the other end of the desk just when Villanelle arrives to their desk. She seems a bit hurt by it but doesn't comment on it. 

"I was thinking we could build a catapult? It seems not too complicated and it can be quite fun once it's built." proposes Eve.

"Ooh yeah that could be nice. Imagine if we put meatballs in it!!" excitedly imagined Villanelle suddenly back in the mood.

The weirdest things came out of her mouth sometimes... was it the 'Eve effect' or was she maybe just feeling freer and happier? 

While they were laughing, Nadia turned around to look at Villanelle with an annoyed look. She was working with Agniya, Mrs Leanova's wannabe teacher's pet. At least she was good in this class, but she was so annoying and talkative.

Once she was done working, she walked up to their desks and said:" Eve do you mind taking my seat so I can take yours? I mean you only are classmates who have to work together...it's not like you're friends right?"

"Right." answers Eve with a slight uncomfort. She takes her book and heads to Nadia's seat. 

"Why did you have to do that? You're wrong about her. She kind of is my friend." affirms Villanelle.

"Well it won't kill her to be alone sometimes no? You are still my friend too by the way.." saltily replies Nadia.

Villanelle liked knowing that people cared about her, but her biggest pet peeve was jealousy. She hated the feeling of "belonging" to someone else. She was her own person and that's all she wanted. 

Her mind was elsewhere for the rest of the period, while Nadia was babbling about her crush, that boy called Frank. Villanelle was only thinking about Eve and the conversations they had.

3:30, class is over. Eve packs her things and hurriedly leaves the classroom while looking down. Villanelle tells bye to Nadia and tries to catch up with her. "Eve!" 

Eve heard her, but did not want to see her for now, so she kept walking. It wasn't her place to be jealous or anything, but hiding it right now was too much of a hassle so she prefered avoiding the issue.

Villanelle sighed while looking at Eve walking away. She went to her locker, took her bag and waited for Eve outside in front of the 2 bushes in front of the main entrance, like she usually does. However, someone was waiting for her this time.

"Do you think you get to go and worry your mother like that? You stupid bitch. If it was from me, I would lock you in a room to leave you starve. Now come here!" says Greco as he grabs her arm with more force than usual. Villanelle knows she will have a bruise she won't be able to hide. He pushes her in the car and slams the door, making her flinch. He then slams the gas pedal and the next minute they are gone.

Eve arrives to their usual spot and sees that Villanelle isn't here. She guesses that she is mad at Eve or something and that she decided to go home on her own. She wouldn't do that without giving me a notice though, wonders Eve. She decides to go home and she will confront her the next time she sees her. They won't have any classes together tomorrow, so its all going to happen on friday. They will have their maths and gym class then.


	8. Chapter 8

Eve goes home worried. Her aunt asks her where Villanelle is and Eve lies that she said she was ready to go back home. Her aunt doesn't buy it and knows something is wrong.   
"How about we go see her tomorrow after school? I can drop you." she offers.

"Yeah okay. Thanks gomoh." Eve smiles.

She has trouble falling asleep tonight, Villanelle wouldn't just have left like that would she? Or was she using me? Is she fake with me? overthinks Eve. By the time she is able to fall alseep it's 3 am. 5 hours and a few minutes left of sleep, not bad.

Eve's turbulent night is however nothing compared to Villanelle's. She learnedd that her mom decided to quit with the baby, leaving Greco alone with only alcohol to keep him company. Villanelle despised her mom for being a bad mom, but she hated her even more for leaving her alone with him. She knew her night would be painful and long.

Greco was enraged and his anger quickly turned into sexual frustration, which he all let out on Villanelle. He forced her to give him sexual favors tonight. She didn't have a choice. A rage started growing in her, and nothing like she's ever had before. She was able to be violent as much as she was able to be soft and gentle.

It's not like she doesn't have blood on her hands. Greco has often asked her to get rid of the people he owed debts to, in exchange of her life. Up to now she has killed 3 people. It was not like her to do that, but now killing seems less intense than it sounded. She hated her mother, him, this house and her life. She decided that the worst part of her life was going to end today. She took the opportunity to grab a sharpened pencil while Greco was peeing before he wanted his blow job. 

When he was about to finish, his guard was down and he let go of her head and leaned back with his eyes closed. It was now or never. Villanelle stabbed him in his carotid and pulled the pencil out, making him bleed out profusely. It was disgusting but wow was it a relief! He died with his mouth open, the insults he was about to bark gone with him. 

Villanelle stood up and felt like crying, screaming and dancing. She felt a tornado of emotions coming, but one that wasn't there was guilt. She decided to get rid of the body tonight too. Greco had contacts and a clean up team. Villanelle called them and told them it was a man he killed. To make him unrocognizable, she broke his jaw with a hammer until his teeth broke. She then threw acid over his face. Same body type but a unidentifiable face, fair enough right?

The clean up team showed up within the hour. Villanelle was a very convincing liar and succeeded in fooling them. They then took the body and left. She could finally live. Maybe it was good in the end that her mother was gone. Shit! Eve. What is she going to tell her?   
Luckily they don't have school tomorrow, but they will on friday. 

{the next morning}

The two first classes go well for both of the girls despite being on each other's mind constantly. Eve doesn't know if she will be able to wait until after school to go talk to her. Screw it, she decides to go see her during lunchtime, where she usually eats with Nadia. Too bad if she looks stupid, she wants to know what happened.

"Villanelle!! Where were you yesterday?"

"I went home, Eve. It isn't forbidden to my knowledge." sarcastically responds Villanelle before fake laughing again with Nadia.

"You could at least have some decency! I was worried and... you, can you stop looking at me, it's none of your business!" she attacks Nadia.

Nadia looks down and Villanelle says:" You are embarrassing yourself here, Eve. We can talk tomorrow."

Eve looks at her while shaking her head with a angry and hurt look and walks away. She hopes Villanelle didn't notice the tears in her eyes. Villanelle rolls her eye when Nadia is looking, until Frank enters the cafeteria. Nadia ditches her and Villanelle is alone. She decides to go find Eve and try to make it up.

"Eve! Wait for me!"

Eve turns around and stops a second to look at her before walking away. Villanelle speeds up and grabs her arm gently. "Eve!! Please, let me explain."

"You don't owe me anything. We're not friends anyways, right? Just roomates, classmates. It's fine, I'm fine. You can leave." she coldly pushes her arm away, which Villanelle holds again and she looks into her eyes. "Come with me, let's skip and talk." 

Eve doesn't reject her touch this time and holds her hand. Villanelle starts walking and she follows her, still holding hands. She doesn't find the right moment to let it go, so she holds it until they are arrived to their destination. Villanelle took her to a countryside like field with many trees to climb. She then sat under the nearest one and tapped on the floor, inviting Eve to join her. 

Eve sat next to her but not too close, with her arms crossed. Villanelle notices it and starts:" Do you want to play a game?"

"Like hide and seek?" mocks Eve.

"Ooh good idea! I'll go count next to the tree, you have 20 seconds to hide!" 

Eve doesn't know the place well so she doesn't know where to hide. The tree behind Villanelle seems easy to climb, so she decides to hide on the biggest branch, which isn't really high but oh well.

The time is up, Villanelle searches everywhere and it's only after 4 minutes or so that she thinks of looking up, then she sees Eve. She climbs with much more ease than Eve and sits next to her. 

"So, what do you want to talk about?" 

"Really? So we are going to pretend like yesterday didn't happen?"

"I wish it didn't.."

"You're full of shit." Eve then tries to push Villanelle off the branch although she isn't sure what she was referring to, but Villanelle catches her and holds on to her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Eve then tries to push her again but Villanelle pulls her closer and kisses her. Eve stares at her with a bewildered look.

"What? You needed a shock to stop you from pushing me. Now that we know you're dangerous, let's sit on the grass, I'll be safer there." she then jumps off the branch and casually sits. If Eve did that, her ankles would've broken. 

Eve takes her time to climb down and then sits further from Villanelle than she sat before. Villanelle pretends to not see it and shouts:"I won! So I get to choose the next game... how about my favourite, the game of questions?"

"Okay, I will start. What happened yesterday?"

Villanelle laughs at Eve's unsurprising bluntness and replies:"I didn't mean to ditch you yesterday... my stepfather came to take me home and I didn't really have a choice to go with him..." she leaves it there. 

Eve has a feeling that there is more to that but she doesn't want to pressure Villanelle into getting into painful memories. "Ah ok. I'm sorry for snapping at you, it's just that I can act a bit crazy when I care for people, I was scared for you, and.."

"You care about me?" interrupts Villanelle with a soft smile.

"Is that your question for the game?" Eve replies to give her some time to think of an answer that won't be 'too much'.

"Yeah." 

"Well yeah obviously, I started seeing you as a friend the day we played ping pong together." admitts Eve, blushing.

"For me it was when you got soaked in the bathroom." chuckled Villanelle.

Eve then felt like it was okay now to sit a bit closer to Villanelle. Villanelle was trying to hide her smile when she saw that. "Ok your turn."

"Do you have a crush?" wow the typical 15 year old question. Eve hopes she doesn't sound cringey.

"No.. I don't. Do you?"

"No. Your turn." Eve feels disappointed and happy at the same time.

"Have you ever dated someone?" 

Eve feels herself blushing even more under Villanelle's staring. She looks forward and answers:"There was this boy last year but it lasted like a week. I didn't really love him, I think. You?"

"Yeah... just one person."

"Who?"

"Is that your question?"

"Yeah."

"Nadia." answers Villanelle with a slightly worried look.

Eve wishes she didn't know that. She feels awkward imagining the two kissing or cuddling. Or having sex?! Man she wishes she could take back the last 30 seconds of her life and just say no instead.

"Why didn't it work with your boyfriend?" 

"Boyfriend is a big word for what it was and I'm not sure." Eve nervously laughs "He was nice but he was pressuring me too much to have sex and I was not ready.. so he broke up with me. It wasn't a loss really." 

"Why didn't you want to do it with him? Was it because he was a boy?"asks Villanelle with much more sudden interest.

Those two questions made Eve even more nervous than she intially feels with Villanelle, so to gain time to think about her answer she asks:"Which of the two is your question?"

"The second." 

"Ehh, maybe? I don't know if I really like boys like that either. Or girls, it's just confusing. How did you know?"

Villanelle smiles and explains:"Well I never had a questioning phase, even back in kindergarten I had crushes on girls and my dad always teased me about it, it was just who I was from the start." Wow she just talked about her dad with someone for the first time. She never did even with Nadia.

Eve smiles back and doesn't know what to respond. She doesn't want to remind the blonde that it's her turn. Maybe it's enough confessions for a day. They sit in silence and breathe in as the warm wind caresses their cheeks.

The sun is starting to set, Eve should start heading back home, although her aunt was probably already told that she skipped her last two classes. They are enjoying the moment and for the first time, she feels like she can let her guard down just a bit. She lays down and closes her eyes. Villanelle is still sitting straight before she joins her and also scoots closer to her. 

"It's nice, isn't it?"

Eve nods and giggles. She then feels like saying something but she doesn't know if she should. She thinks that it's always better to say something and regret it after than to regret not having said anything.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I didn't hate what you did when I tried pushing you.." confesses Eve.

"Really? Was it your first?" Villanelle is flattered to hear that only a peck from her had such an effect on Eve.

"Yeah... I really wasn't expecting that. But I like surprises." Eve then leans for another kiss and... 

"Eve??"

Damn, who knew you could daydream a whole scenario in the matter of a few seconds?! Eve feels like the scenario she imagined is not likely to happen, at least not yet. She then says:"Uh I forgot.. sorry. Do you want to come over tonight? My aunt will be happy to see you again too."

Villanelle chooses not to insist on Eve's secret. She happily nods, as they both pick up their schoolbags and start heading towards Eve's house.

Once they are arrived, Eve reads on the oven that it is 5 pm. Still hasn't found her watch.. There is a note on the fridge saying that her aunt will be out tonight, on a date. She left some cash to buy some take out, and enough for two people. Clever aunt knew she would likely bring Villanelle with her tonight!

"What would you like to eat?"

"Oh I will eat anything, thank you." replies Villanelle with a big smile.

Eve suddenly feels nervous again and turns her back to Villanelle. She then announces: "Ok pizza then it is. Is all-dressed with extra onions and bacon good for you?"

"Ooh yeah! Sounds tasty!" excitedly comments Villanelle.

The order will take 20 minutes or so to be there and Eve fears that Villanelle will try to confront her about the famous secret, so she says that she has a homework for her sciences class and leaves Villanelle in the kitchen. She doesn't follow Eve and understands that she needs space.

{20 minutes later} 

The doorbell rings, Eve asks from upstairs: "Can you get that Villanelle please?"

Villanelle rushes to the door to open it. Guess who is doing the deliveries, no other person than Sebastian! He is very happy to see her while she seems a bit annoyed. 

"Oksana! Wow! I though you lived on the other side of the school?"

"Not anymore." acidly returns Villanelle.

"Ah ok, it's closer to my house then, thats nice. We could then sometimes walk toget.." hopes Sebastian.

"How much is it? I'll pay cash." interrupts Villanelle.

"Oh it's $21.50, look, I added a chocolate milk for you in the bag." He then smiled, knowing that she often drank those.

Villanelle's sexuality was straight as a circle but she wasn't a mean person. What he did was genuinely nice, so she thanked him with a sincere smile but as he was about to start another sentence she closed the door in his face while rolling her eyes.

Eve kinda heard the conversation and was reassured to see that Villanelle was nice sometimes to those she was mean to usually. 

"So? Let's sit before it gets cold." proposes Villanelle.

"Do you want to eat in the living room instead? We're old enough to not leave crumbs on the couch everywhere." laughs Eve with a bit of nervousness. 

They both settle on the couch and the TV is turned off. Eve doesn't feel like asking her what she would like to watch, because that would mean having to talk. She just goes on the youtube app of the tv and types fireplace. It gives a nice atmosphere to their supper. Villanelle seems to enjoy it too, while hiding her smile.

After they are done eating, they sit in a silence that is less awkward than usual. Eve is starting to feel more comfortable around her. 

"Do you want to build a fort? The pillows of the couches hold well." suggests Eve. Ew lol why did I say that of all things, she thinks.

"Ouhh yeah! Then we could drink some tea and eat marshmallows with pretzels!"

What a weird combination, but so were they. Two totally things that have nothing in common but once they are joined, they make sense together.

Once the fort is built, they decide to tell each other their fave horror stories while the water is boiling. They only have time to fit the beginning of the one Villanelle is telling. It's about a little girl who got a scout doll for her birthday. The doll signed peace with her right hand, like scouts usually do, but one day... 

The water is ready. Eve gets up to prepare the tea. Villanelle joins her and prepares the bowl of their improbable snack mix. 

They then go back to their fort and decide to add something over their pillows. They take Eve's ocher colored cover and apply it over the standing pillows. It looks something like that:

/~~\ (/= pillow, ~~= covers) 

It keeps the heat well but soon it begins to get hard to breathe. They lift a corner, so Villanelle is able to resume her story. So yeah, one day, the doll is forgotten downstairs and at the middle of the night, it starts talking and says"Juliet. You forgot me!! How dare you.. I am coming...I am walking up the first stair,... the second..." until she reaches her room and she kills the little girl in a way that still remained unknown to the coroner. The mother threw it away, but less than a week later, dolls from the same company were on sale and now they signed the number 3 with their right hand...

"Oh my god I am going to have nightmares now!! Whoa I wasn't expecting that. This story was goood wow!" exclaimed Eve, more pleased than she anticipated to be.

Villanelle only smiled and laughed in response. She was glad their awkwardness phase was over. "Ok now you get to decide what is coming next." puts out Villanelle.

"Um okay let me think. How about we do something stupid?" proposes Eve.

Intrigued by this side of Eve she didn't know well, she simply said:"I'm in."


	10. Chapter 10

"What is it exactly you want to do?" asks Villanelle, thrilled.

"I've always wanted to try smoking and sleeping outside of the house." impulsively reveals Eve.

"You've never had a sleepover?" questions Villanelle with both eyebrows raised.

"Oh those yeah, I meant sleeping under the stars." 

"Do you have anywhere in mind?" 

"The place we played hide and seek with the trees." replies Eve.

"Are you sure? It's going to be a 30 minutes walk and it's already dark.." warns Villanelle.

"Come on! You're what, afraid?!" provocates Eve. It's not like her to push people's boundaries like that usually. She herself doesn't know what has gotten into her tonight. 

"No I am not. Let's go. We should take lamps and a few covers with us then."

They do so and five minutes later, they are done packing and start walking. It may be dark but the streets are all illuminated by the pink street lights. It's a reassuring atmosphere if not aesthetic. The first 15 minutes of the walk go smoothly, until Eve starts to regret and wants to go back. Villanelle doesn't mind, but Eve feels herself spiraling towards a panic attack.

She never wants anyone to see her like that, not even her mom. "Hey do you mind if we sit a minute on the sidewalk... I am feeling a bit weird." Villanelle hurriedly takes off her jacket and puts it on the sidewalk for Eve to sit on it.   
"Thanks."

Lucky for them they are in front of a small convenience store. Villanelle will go buy some water and maybe some gum or something. A few minutes later she arrives and hands a cold water bottle to Eve. She feels much better and they start walking back home. Villanelle then lights up a cigarette.

"Wait how did you get that?"

"I bought it." she scoffs."The cashier seemed so tired and didn't bother to check any ids!" celebrates Villanelle.

After inhaling, she passes it to Eve to try. Eve has never smoked before, but she was eager to try. She has never coughed so much, not even when she had her bronchitis in the winter of 2017. "God this is disgusting!" she shouts.

Villanelle explodes in laughter while shaking her head and throws the joint on the floor and steps on it. They continue their route in silence.

10 minutes later, they are on Eve's street. She has finished coughing but having such an irregular breathing rhythm for a long time gave her the hiccups. "Great." she grumbles.

Before entering, she turns around and notices that it's been pretty quiet for a while. Where is Villanelle? As she starts walking the opposite side to find her, someone jumps on her:"BOOH!"

"AAAHSGEH" she srieks. "Oh my god I hate you!"

"What? You should thank me! You don't have the hiccups anymore." riots Villanelle in a playful tone.

"Sorry. You just really scared me. I think tonight spooked me enough for my lifetime." she states. "Just don't scare me anymore, at least for today, okay?"

"Okay." accepts Villanelle in an almost whisper like tone.

After they cleaned up the living room, they took down the fort and changed into their pajamas went to bed, each in their room. It was maybe 10 o'clock now.

"Eve?" Villanelle gently knocks at her door.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sleepy?"

"Not really, I guess you either?" teases Eve.

"Do you want to play a game? I guess it would now be my turn to choose." advances Villanelle.

"Okay yeah come in." She scoots over to leave some space for Villanelle. Fortunately, she has a double sized bed, so they won't have to lay so close. 

Villanelle even brought her pillow. She almost looks cute in her pjs, she looks so natural and like herself. Villanelle joggs her way to the warm bed and settles under the covers. 

"Actually I am kind of happy you came here." gives away Eve, not precising what she is referring to exactly. 

"Funny you say that because I really tought you felt the opposite." She then turns on her side, facing Eve, who is on her back with her eyes closed, partly because she is starting to feel sleepy and to avoid eye contact.

"I'm sorry. You just make me feel things I was not prepared for at all.."

"Things like what?" cuts off Villanelle.

"Um, I don't know really how to describe it. It's just like a feeling of nervousness but in a good way, if it makes sense?"

"Butterflies in your stomach?"

"Yeah, but that's for lovers. You give me ants in my stomach, since we're friends." Oh god why did I say that!! Did I just friendzone myself, unnerves Eve.

"Yeah friends." 

Eve doesn't know what she meant but doesn't insist on it. She then lays on her side and faces Villanelle. Luckily it's pretty dark but somehow her eyes still shine and she can easily distinguish them from the darkness surrounding them. Villanelle's gaze is soft and loving. 

"Also, when you were with Nadia, I took the occasion to finish our plan for the maths project. So that's good."

Villanelle considers apologizing for letting Nadia talk to her like that but she feels so absorbed in her feelings that she doesn't even look like she heard what Eve said. She stares into Eve's eyes and feels herself losing consciousness. 

"Hey I know you wanted to talk but I am kind of sleepy. Is it okay if I sleep? You can stay here if you want." Eve apologizes.

"Oh no worries, anyways we have gym tomorrow, and Mrs Duzran will probably be back to evaluate us, we should be in shape. Good night Eve."

"Good night, Villanelle."

{the next morning}

8:40, the alarm rings. Eve wakes up with Villanelle's arm around her. It looks like she slept spooned by Villanelle. Eve feels so flustered but now isn't the time to bring it up. She softly moves Villanelle's arm to wake her up. "Did you sleep well? I am going to eat a bowl of cereal, see you downstairs!" she gay panics and avoids Villanelle. 

Villanelle yawns and smiles. It's maybe the first time ever she wakes up feeling so safe and carefree, almost as if the hurting part of her mind was dancing while being held by the most comforting force ever, love.

She quickly puts clothes on and joins Eve downstairs. Eve is almost done eating and gets up as Villanelle enters the kitchen. She was planning to leave incognito without Villanelle but now it would be awkward to just go, so she sits down and waits for Villanelle, who isn't really hungry this morning, so she takes the chocolate milk from yesterday and they head on their way to school. 

They have their gym's class first. Today is their day of evaluation for their volleyball skills. The teams will be the same as the previous sessions, making Eve a bit relieved. After this class, they don't see each other until 3rd period.

Eve eats her lunch as usual alone in the arts classroom. Gemma is this time with Mrs Leonova. They often go to the closet that contains all the new equipment at the back of the class. Something tells Eve they are not really looking at the equipment. 

Eve decides to be nosy and slowly walks towards the closet, and she is surprised by what she sees. The two women were sharing a deep kiss while caressing each other's body. Eve felt a wave of uncomfort rise through her and ran away. They both heard her but didn't see her leaving. 

Eve then went to the bathroom and hid in the last cabin at the back, the one under the light that didn't work. No one used that one, which was perfect for her. She felt many things when she saw the teachers. Surprise, maybe a bit of disgust, confusion and a bit of envy. She struggles to reason why she felt envy... it's not like she has a crush on anyone? What is Villanelle to her? Thats a good question even she wouldn't have an answer for. 

12:55, maths class will start soon. Eve is not looking forward to it. When she arrives Villanelle is already seated and laying on her desk. She seems sleepy.

"Hi Eve." she still manages to get out.

"Oh hi, I'll go put our paper on the desk at the front."

"Hello class! I am glad to see you all had your plans ready for today and from what I see.." he pauses to scroll through the papers "it seems like your plans are detailed and well done." 

Students are all flattered and then he announces the plan of the class, which will consist of a short lecture about the next chapter with slightly more complex algebra formulas and then to do 10 exercises, have them checked and then it's a free class. 

Eve luckily is very good in maths and she gets her work done under 10 minutes after the lecture. It's about 1:45 now. 30 minutes left of class. Villanelle is still at the middle of her work, so Eve decides to nap on her desk meanwhile. 

Ten minutes later, she is done and wakes Eve up by touching her arm and say:" Wakey Wakey Eve! We have 20 minutes left of class."

"Oh" replies Eve with her eyes still sleepy. "What do you want to do for the remaining time?" 

Villanelle raises her shoulder and raises her eyebrows. She then pulls out a blank sheet and draws a gun. 

"What are you doing?" wonders Eve.

"Just draw something random, you'll see, the result is always funny."

Eve is puzzled by Villanelle's mind sometimes, but amused. She then draws a sheep that will be holding the gun. Villanelle draws a couch under the sheep. Eve draws a blue sun. Villanelle draws frogs falling from the sky. And so forth until they have a very weird but cool drawing. 

The bell rings before any of them have time to express their reaction to the drawing. Eve smiles and quickly snatches it from the desk and leaves. Funnily, Villanelle wanted to keep it too but she has her watch, so fair enough.

They are on each other's mind during their last class. 3:30, school is over. Villanelle hurries to meet Eve in front of the two bushes. Eve is there whithin the next minute. 

"How was your class?" asks Villanelle.

"Boring, and yours?"

"Boring too." it was partially a lie, but she wouldn't say fun if Eve just said she was bored. 

They go home and Eve's haunt has cooked them fried rice with pork belly. It smells so good.

{time jump of 3 months}

We are at the end of November. Eve's grandmother passed away a month ago and her parents have to go back to arrange money related things. Her dad works in business and he can as well pursue his career there. Her mom is a cook in a restaurant, which can be done in Korea too. I guess you can see what is going to happen coming...

Eve's parents decide that they will move to Korea permanently during her Christmas break and she will resume her education at a korean school. It pains her to leave Villanelle but is just a friend worth staying? Is it what she is to her, just a friend? Eve is spiraling in questions, making her feel dizzy. She doesn't even know how she will announce it to the blonde...


	11. Chapter 11

Monday morning, they have their gym class first. Since Mrs Duzran is done evaluationg the students, it's a free class, which is perfect timing to tell her. They play ping pong, obviously.

"You are so quiet today, Eve." notices Villanelle with a worried tone. 

"Yeah, I need to tell you something important." states Eve, looking down.

Villanelle thought that they were past their awkward shy phase and that Eve felt comfortable around her, but in this moment it seems like they were back at the beginning. 

"Tell me." she demands while trying to have eye contact.

Eve turns her back and says:"My parents decided that we will go back home, in Korea. Forever." 

"What? Why? And you are okay with that?" Villanelle is shocked and visibly upset.

"Because my parents thought that they might as well live closer to my family since their jobs are easily replaceable, in terms of locations." explains Eve, staring at her own fidgeting hands.

"You didn't answer the last part of my questions." dryly reminds Villanelle.

"I don't... know. I feel like it's not my place to tell my parents what to do.. they probably know what's best."

"It's always your place to tell your parents how you feel though. It's possible to communicate without being a jerk, you know." remarks Villanelle. 

Eve doesn't know what to reply and is so happy to see Agniya for the first time. She walks away from Villanelle and leaves with Agniya. 

Villanelle just stands there and glares at the ping pong table. She doesn't see how it could be okay to see her tonight at home and just pretend everything is fine. In the meantime, Eve changes her clothes and waits for Villanelle in front of the bushes. 

Villanelle arrives much later than usual but Eve knows now isn't the time to be sarcastic. Villanelle is clearly heartbroken, but chooses to not add her pain to Eve's, although she isn't even sure Eve is sad. 

Mid way, Villanelle stops walking and it takes a few meters of walk alone for Eve to notice. 

"V? Are you coming?" asks Eve, concerned.

"I think it's better if I start taking my distance now. No one has ever cared for me like you did.. not even my damn mom who still hasn't gave me a sign of life! I started thinking I deserved losing everyone I love.. and now I found you and it hurts me too much. I think I can't take it. Thanks for being my friend, Eve."

She sprints the opposite way and goes to her house, Eve assumes. Eve wishes her words came faster than her thoughts. She wishes she told her that she has never loved anyone like she loved Villanelle, and that it pains her more than anything ever has.

Eve goes home crying but quickly wipes her tears before entering her house. Her mom saw her by the window and instantly hugs her as soon as she enters the door.

"You know, your dad and I figured you were happier now. It was a selfish decision to impose on you. We arranged that you can stay with your aunt so you can still live here, if it's what you want."

Eve didn't know how to thank her mom. Leaving her parents for a long time was not going to be easy too. She had to make a choice, but what matters is that she could take the decision for herself. 

{time jump to the day of the departure}

Next chapter! :P


	12. Chapter 12

6 o'clock. Eve's family wakes up hours ahead of the train's leave. They have to take a train in order to get to the airport, since they already sold their car. Eve is not feeling too well. She chose to leave with her parents, as her and Villanelle's relationship only got colder with time. She wishes they ended their friendship on better terms but what can she do? 

Anyways Villanelle is probably going to meet a new girl next year and forget her, she hopes.   
10 o'clock, they are leaving in 1 hour and a half. Ok no screw it, she HAS to go see Villanelle one last time. Eve quickly dresses herself and runs her way to Villanelle's. She is not a fit person and even less a runner, but somehow she was able to run the whole way. 

Once she is arrived, she takes a minute for her panting to diminish then she knocks, many many times. No answer.

"Come on Villanelle!! I'm sorry, let's talk. It's our last time probably, I'm leaving today." 

No answer, she starts heading the other way with her head down, until she hears a door creeking.

"What? When are you leaving?" asks Villanelle with her voice breaking.

"In an hour." answers Eve with tears forming in her eyes.

"Goodbye Eve, take care of yourself. Don't forget me okay?" Villanelle demands with a soft and loving gaze. She didn't want to make this any harder for Eve.

"No stop that! I don't want to get all emotional. You know what, tell me the opposite of how you feel towards me, so it's going to be easier for me to go and not look backwards." almost begs Eve. What a stupid idea, but it's better than anything, she thinks to make herself feel better. 

"I really am going to miss having someone I can be myself with. I know you thought I hated you at first but truth is I hated how I didn't hate you!" confesses Villanelle "I forgave the world when I met you."

"Wow okay thanks for saying what I wanted to hear... will you be there when the train leaves?"  
she hopes Villanelle will be there after knowing her true feelings. 

"Do you want me there?"

"Yes." 

"Then see you in about an hour." Villanelle then goes back inside. Eve has to sprint her way back home to be there in time.

{30 minutes later}

Eve's parents have entered the train. Eve is waiting to see Villanelle, who still isn't there. She quickly goes to pee and when she comes out, there she is, smiling at her. She hugs her and it's the first time she has ever hugged anyone so automatically and it surprised both of them. 

Villanelle breaks the hug and wishes her a safe trip back home. Eve thanks her and goes into the train. The automated voice announces that the train will begin its way in 6 minutes. 

Villanelle stays for a minute and sits on the bench in front of the window of the train. She decides to leave when Eve is tying her laces, but before she has time to, Eve raised her head and noticed Villanelle looking at the time on her watch. 

"Villanelle!!" screams Eve as she gets out of the train "you were the one who had my watch the whole time??"

"That's why you came out of the train?" laughs Villanelle.

"Not really.."

"Then why? You have .. 2 minutes left before the train goes." 

"You know those things you said earlier today... I wanted you to know that they were reciprocal. I think I like you too." finally accepts Eve. 

Villanelle can only look at her with a shocked face and parted lips. Eve takes this occasion to drop a soft kiss on her lips and quickly backs away but Villanelle's hand caresses her cheek and pulls her closer. Eve's parents look at them with a proud smile and understand Eve's choice. They quickly pass her the suitcase and the next minute the train is gone. 

12 o'clock, the next day, they are eating pretzels with mini marshmellows, while Eve's aunt is taking a nap upstairs. Eve finally decided to stay not because she realized that she liked Villanelle, but because she realized that Villanelle is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this fic :) thanks for reading it until the end


End file.
